Automotive air conditioning systems include a housing defining air flow passageways. Valves control the flow of air through the passageways. One type of valve assembly is mounted for rotation between a closed condition and an open condition wherein the valve rotates along its longitudinal axis and opens the air flow passageway.
Typically, actuators of both the vacuum motor type and Bowden wire type are utilized to actuate the movement of the valve between the open and closed conditions. Such actuators are generally mounted on the air conditioning housing and include a rod which extends through the housing and is coupled to the valve.
One currently preferred practice is to mount the actuator on the air conditioning housing by thread cutting nuts mounted on two molded studs. The driven rod extending from the actuator is connected to the air flow valve by a hook shaped projection extending from the valve. The driven rod includes a terminal portion having an opening through which the hook shaped arm is disposed. During the mounting operation of the actuator on the mounting surface of the housing wall, the connection requires a 90.degree. twist or rotation motion of the actuator to hook the terminal member of the driven rod on the hook shaped projection. This is a cumbersome operation requiring the several steps of connecting the terminal member to the hook shaped projection and mounting the nuts on the two molded studs.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the difficulties of assembling the prior art assemblies. More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to not require the cumbersome operation requiring the several steps of connecting the terminal member to the hook member of the prior art.